


Scenes From A Marriage: The Kandinsky (결혼의 풍경들: 칸딘스키) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Translation, and a cat, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: “헤이, 우리는 브루클린 건설 업체라고.” 반즈가 어깨를 으쓱 하며 대답했다.“우리는 잘못된 걸 고치잖아-”스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그런 식으로는 아니겠지만.” 그러더니 씨익 미소짓고는 말했다.“음, 글쎄, 아마도. 이번 한 번만.”





	Scenes From A Marriage: The Kandinsky (결혼의 풍경들: 칸딘스키) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788446) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 이 작품은 본편에 해당하는 “4 Minute Window”의 외전으로 후일담 형식입니다.
> 
> 따라서 이 시리즈의 배경과 설정을 공유하고 있습니다.  
> 본편과 “두 번째는 희극 (The Second Time As Farce)” 이후의 이야기입니다.
> 
> 간략하게는,  
> 스티브와 버키가 함께 도망쳐서 몇 년간 정체를 숨긴 채 살고 있던 중 일어나는 에피소드입니다.
> 
> (* “4 Minute Window” 시리즈 본편: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600346/chapters/33744156)

  

   

_칸딘스키, Pastorale (1911)_

 

 

 **TIME OUT NY. Three at the Keller. :** 켈러 갤러리(536 W. 22번가)에서 그룹 전시가 열린다.

 미라 솔로몬 (Mira Solomon)과 아르노 브루언 (Arnaud Bruen)의 조각들, 그리고 스테판 그랜트 (Stephen Grant)의 그림들을 선보인다. 솔로몬의 작품은 해학적이다. 와이어와 고철을 비틀어낸 신체 부위들에는 개성이 가득하며 약동하는 생명력이 담겨 있다. 한 쌍의 철제 다리는 달려가는 중에 그대로 포착되어 있고 저항하는 듯 뻗은 한 손에는 손가락들이 벌어져 있다. 이는 브루언의 작품과는 매우 대조적인 느낌을 형성하는데, 연노란색의 실크로 된 원뿔들이 연속적으로 천장으로부터 늘어져 매달려 있는 그 작품은 보는 사람들에게 확연히 내려앉는 피로감을 제공하기 때문이다. 주목할 만한 것은 그랜트의 작품으로 파랑, 검정, 하양 색조가 캔버스를 가로지른다. 추상적인 형태들은 자연적이며, 페인트가 무겁게 쌓여서 표면의 질감을 형성하는 것이 가히 조각과도 같은데, 이는 폴락 나르시시즘의 영향을 받기 전 초기 모더니스트들의 걸작들을 떠올리게 한다. 그것만으로도 충분할 테지만 그랜트의 작품은 그 이상을 보여준다. 그 그림들은 우리의 눈 앞에서 모습을 바꾸어 위에서 바라본 얼음 툰드라와 협곡들과 같은 풍경화가 된다. 적극 추천하는 바이다. 전시는 3월 6일부터.

 

* * *

 

 프로스펙트 고속도로로 방향을 틀면서 정신이 희미해지는 것을 느끼고 머리칼에 손을 찔러 넣어 뿌리부터 세게 잡아당겼다. 거의 뽑힐 정도로. 약간은 정신이 들었지만, 여전히… 여전히 크게 나아지진 않았다. 프로스펙트에서 오션 파크웨이로 접어든 뒤 왼쪽 첫번째 도로로 들어서서 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴로 향했다. 경적이 울리고 욕설이 날아오고 몇몇 개자식들이 손가락을 들어보이는 걸로 보아선 신호를 무시한 것 같았다. 나타샤는 차창 밖으로 팔을 뻗어서 되받아치면서 이거나 쳐먹고 뒈지라는 등 소리쳤고, 잠시 후에야 그 모든 게 러시아어로 이루어졌다는 사실을 깨달았다. 웰컴 투 브루클린.

 '코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체(Coney Island Design and Construction)'의 차고에 부딪히며 사이드미러가 박살났고, 또 다른 무언가를 들이박기 전에 브레이크를 밟았다. 스티브가 -저 턱수염을 한 건 스티브였으므로- 몸을 굽혀 창 밖을 내려다 보았고, 안경 아래서 그의 눈이 커졌다. 중국 요리. 나타샤는 생각했다. 그는 한 손에는 흰 곽을, 다른 손에는 젓가락을 들고 있었다. 눈 앞에서 그의 얼굴이 흔들리며 차고 문이 열리는 철컹거리는 소리가 희미하게 귓가에 울렸다. 벨트가 풀리면서 그녀는 차에서 나와 스티브의 양 팔로 쓰러졌다.

 “립도 있어?” 나타샤는 스티브를 거꾸로 올려다보았다.

 “아니, 사다 줄게.” 스티브가 말했다. “먹고 싶으면. 뭐든 다 사다 줄게.” 그리고는 그녀를 들어올려서, 흔들거리는 나무 계단을 통해 그와 반즈가 함께 살고 있는 아파트로 데리고 갔다.

 

* * *

  

 “이런 거지같은 걸 반 고흐랑 같은 방에다 놓는 게 말이 되냐고, 내 말은.” 버키가 말했다. “같은 ‘건물’에조차. 이건 졸렬한 모조품이야.” 그러다 스티브가 제 말을 듣지 않고 그저 눈앞의 그림을 바라보는 중이라는 걸 깨닫고는 말했다. “…너 이거 마음에 들지.”

 “그래.” 스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그러니까, 맞아. 그냥…” 스티브는 과장되게 신음하면서 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다. 칸딘스키의 1911년 작인 ‘Pastorale’ 앞에 서서. “이건 추상화로 넘어가는 바로 그 경계에 있는데, 작가 스스로도 알지 못한 채 그걸 ‘발명’한 거야… 그러니까 이 색채들, 그리고 저 여자들, 꽃들, 저 개를 봐…” 스티브는 칸딘스키를 향해 손을 뻗고서 웃으면서 버키에게 말했다. “포장해 주세요. 살게요. 칸딘스키랑, 피카소 초기 그림 중 하나랑, 또, 선반에 쌓여 있는 조셉 스텔라 전부. 다 주세요.”

 “네네, 우리 집엔 그림이 하나도 없으니까요.” 버키가 말했다.

 “저걸 하루 종일 보고 싶지 않아? 난 남은 평생동안 매일 바라볼 수도 있을 것 같아.” 버키는 남은 인생 동안 매일매일 똑같은 걸 바라보고 싶다는 게 어떤 건지 상상도 할 수 없다고 그렇게 답하려다가, 실은 자신이 그럴 수 있다는 걸 깨닫고, 입을 다물었다.

 

* * *

  

 스티브는 나타샤를 거실(격자무늬 소파, 안락의자, 오토만, 식탁, 의자들이 놓인)을 지나 침실로 곧장 데려간 뒤 조심스레 눕히고 담요를 끌어와서 덮어주고 주위를 감쌌다. 나타샤는 자신이 떨고 있다는 사실도 깨닫지 못했다. 그녀는 눈을 감은 채 천자락에 뺨을 묻었다. 플란넬 재질로 따뜻하고 부드럽고 약간 사향 냄새가 났는데, 아주 오랜만에 처음으로 정말로 안전하다는 느낌을 받으면서 모든 걸 내려놓고 쉬었다. 잠 속으로 떠내려갔다.

 얼마 후 눈을 떴을 때, 스티브가 침대 모서리에 앉아서 조심스럽게 그녀의 팔에 있는 상처를 닦아내고 있었다. 옷 소매를 잘라냈고, 침대 위에는 붕대, 밴드, 테이프, 가위 등의 응급 처치품들이 놓여 있었다. 그녀는 자신의 상태를 살폈다. 보이지는 않아도 압박 붕대 아래서 상처들이 느껴졌다. 목 아래로는 무거운 녹색 군용 담요가 덮여 있었다. 그녀는 속눈썹 아래로 스티브를 바라보았다. 그는 나타샤가 깨어났다는 사실을 아직 모르고 있었다. 조심스레 팔의 상처를 건조시키고 액체 봉합물로 손을 뻗었다.

 전화가 울렸다. 스티브는 돌아서서 고무 장갑을 벗고는 휴대폰을 집어들었다. 

 “여보세요.” 스티브가 말했다. “괜찮은 것 같아.” 그리고는 말했다. “AB. 그리고 광범위 항생 물질도. 그리고 절대-” 스티브가 시선을 돌리고 미소를 지은 채 황갈색 턱수염을 손끝으로 쓰다듬었다. “그래, 알아, 어쩔 수가 없어. 잡히지 말고.” 그는 이쪽을 넘겨다 보고는 나타샤가 깨어있는 것을 발견했다. “그래, 안녕.” 그가 전화기를 떼면서 말했다. “헤이, 나타샤. 움직이지 마. 아직 안 끝났으니까, 알겠지?” 스티브는 고무 장갑 박스를 더듬거리더니 장갑 한 쌍을 더 꺼냈다.

 “미안.” 나타샤가 말하고는 기침하기 시작했다. 긁는 듯한 소리가 났다. “달리 어디로 가야 할 지 몰랐거든.” 스티브는 놀랍게도 몸을 굽혀 나타샤의 이마에 키스했다. 뺨에 와닿는 수염은 정말로 부드러웠다.

“보게 돼서 좋네.” 스티브가 미소지은 채 말했다. “비록 상황이-” 그리고는 상처들을 보고 눈살을 찌푸렸다가 다시 부드럽게 말했다. “진통제 줄까?” 스티브가 건네준 걸 먹고 나자 따뜻한 물 속에 떠 있는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 시간이 이상하게 흘러갔다. 눈을 감았고, 다시 눈을 떴을 땐 반즈가 곁에 있었다. 담요를 들추고 상처를 하나씩 살펴보면서.

 “나 통과했어?” 스티브였다. 침대 근처에서 목소리가 들렸다.

 “그래, 잘했네.” 반즈가 무심하게 말했다. “근데 여기 이거, 이건 썩-”

 “알아, 그게 제일 처음 한 거야. 제일 심한 상처고. 계속 지켜 봐야 해.” 

 반즈는 담요를 나타샤의 허리 아래까지 끌어 덮어주고는 일어섰다. “어떻게 된 건지 얘기했어?”

 “거기까진 못했어.” 스티브가 말했다. “갑자기 들어오더니, 차에서 쓰러져 나와서-”

 “아, 그 차.” 반즈가 중얼거리는 목소리가 희미해졌다. 침실 밖으로 나간 듯 했다.

 “그 차 처리해야겠지.” 이제 그들은 다른 방에 있었다. 하지만 여전히 문은 열린 채였다.

 “넌 놀라질 않았어.” 스티브가 말했다. 그 목소리엔 비난하는 듯한 어조가 깔려있었다. “나타샤가 여기에 온 거.”

 “당연히, 놀랐지. 봐, 나 놀랐어.” 반즈가 말했다. “잠깐, 내가 쟤 찌른 거 아냐. 그게 네가 말하려는-”

 “나타샤가 우리 위치를 정확히 알고 있었는데도- 넌 신경도 안쓰지, 아무렇지도 않잖아. 왜냐하면 넌 나타샤가 이 곳을 안다는 걸 알고 있었으니까.”

 반즈는 잠시 동안 말이 없었다. “그래, 맞아.” 그가 말했다. “알고 있었어. 그러니까, 블랙위도우잖아. 어쨌든 알아낼 거라고. 그렇게 훈련받은 거고. 내가 어떻게 할 수 있는 일이-”

 “그게 아니잖아.” 스티브가 말했다. 나타샤는 눈을 감고 들리는 소리에 집중했다. “나타샤가 안다는 건 괜찮아. 내 친구고, 난 나탸사를 믿어. 그치만 네가 나한테 아무 말도 안 했다는 게, 왜 그냥 나한테-” 그리고 스티브가 부드럽게 한숨을 내쉬었다. “벜. 오, 버키…” 그리고는 잠시 동안 모든 게 조용해졌다. 갑작스럽게 가구 -의자 다리?-가 바닥에 긁히는 소리를 제외하고는. 그리고는 예상치 못하게, 스티브가 낮게 숨을 내쉬었다. “오, 오, 갓…” 문이 쾅 닫혔다.

 

* * *

 

 아홉 층 높이에선 쉽지 않았지만, 어떻게든 마지막 순간에 방패를 아래에 댈 수 있었다. 스티브가 방패를 다루는 것만큼 연습을 많이 하진 못했기 때문에, 그래서, 으윽, 윽, 망할 윽- -옆에는 그가 지붕 위에서 끌어내린 뮤턴트가 피투성이로 누워있었다- 그래서, 어쨌든 대단했다. 좋은 밤이었다. 하늘은 아름다웠고 도시의 불빛은 반사되어 오렌지빛으로 얼룩졌다.

 아이언맨이 머리를 기묘하게 기울인 채 그를 내려다보고 있다는 사실을 깨닫기까지는 조금 시간이 걸렸다.

 “괜찮나, 캡?”

 “헤이, 칸딘스키를 어디서 구할 수 있는 지 알고 있어?” 버키가 그에게 물었다. 

 토니 스타크는 바이저를 밀어 올렸다. 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. “자네 머리를 부딪혔나?”

 “맞아.” 버키가 정직하게 답했다. “그치만 그것 때문에 칸딘스키를 원하는 건 아니고.” 

 스타크가 근처 쓰레기통 위로 아무렇지 않게 뛰어오르려고 세 번 시도했다. 세 번째에, 수트의 비행 능력을 이용해서 마침내 성공했다. “나한테 하나 있는 것 같은데.” 그가 얼굴을 찌푸린 채로 말했다. “아마도 보이 스카우트한테 그걸 줬었던 거 같아. 근데 내가 -아니면 페퍼든가- 돌려받은 거 같거든, 대신에 수표를 써줬던가.”

 “얼마면 팔 수 있어?” 버키가 물었다. 

 스타크는 눈을 가늘게 찡그린 채 그를 바라보았다. “머리 부딪히지 않은 게 확실해?”

 “머리 부딪혔다고, 말했잖아.” 버키는 방패를 끌어당기며 몸을 일으켰다. 몸을 움츠리고는 어깨를 문질렀다. “지붕에서 떨어졌고, 온 몸의 망할 뼈들이 전부 부러졌다고, 됐지?”

 “그래, 그 점프는 어떤 인간들이 보여주는 것만큼 쉬운 건 아니지.” 스타크가 말했다. “그런데 칸딘스키는 왜?”

 “생일 선물로. 친구가 하나 있는데, 예술에 아주 푹 빠져 있거든.” 버키가 말했다. 

 

* * *

 

 나타샤가 다시 깨어났을 때 방 안은 어두웠지만 감각은 더 예민했다. -좀 더 정신이 또렷하고, 충분히 휴식을 취한 상태로- 그리고 화장실에 가야 했다. 팔을 들어올려서 -두 남자 중 누군가가 링거를 맞춰놓았다- 담요를 제꼈다. 움직이려고 하다가 움찔 하고는 제 몸을 살펴야 했다. 정말로 고통이 심한 상처는 왼쪽 다리에 있었다. 다른 상처들(팔에, 어깨에 둘, 다리에 하나)은 그만큼 아프진 않았다. 링거를 빼내고 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. 창문에서 들어오는 빛이 있어 시야에는 문제가 없었다.

 달빛은 아니었다. 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴의 가로등 불빛이었다. 커튼을 밀어 젖혔다. 차량들이 오갔다. 맨하탄 수준의 교통은 아니었지만 그래도 꽤 끊임없이 차들의 행렬이 이어졌으며 창문 판유리가 덜거덕거릴 만큼 크게 시끄러운 음악을 틀어놓은 차도 있었다. 나타샤는 창 유리에 일종의 코팅이 되어있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 여기서 밖을 내다볼 수는 있었지만 바깥의 호기심 어린 시선이 뚫고 들어오기는 어렵다는 걸 짐작할 수 있었다. 한편으로는, 다행스럽게도, 두 남자가 함께 잔다는 사실을 숨기려는 시도는 없는 듯 했다. 침대는 하나 뿐이었고 옷들은 옷장 속에서 함께 뒤섞여 있었으며 신발과 부츠들이 함께 바닥에 굴러다니고 있었다. 침대 옆 양 쪽에는 나이트스탠드가 있었는데, 나타샤는 거의 망설이지 않고 서랍을 열어보았다. 콘돔이나 섹스 토이는 없음, 동전, 펜들, 노트 패드, 빗 하나. 그녀는 미소지었다. 반즈의 얼굴을 바로 떠올릴 수 있었다. ‘대체 우리한테 왜 콘돔이 필요해? 정확히 우리 둘 중에 누가 임신할 위험이 있다고 생각하는건데?’

 침대 밑에는 오래된 군용 락커가 있었고 자물쇠가 채워져 있었다. 손 안에서 무거운 자물쇠를 굴리면서 나타샤는 생각해 보았다. 열 수는 있지만 머리핀으로는 안 될 거고. 아마도 알아채겠지. 게다가, 반즈와 로저스가 자물쇠와 열쇠 아래 무엇을 놓아두려고 하는지에 대해선 꽤 그럴듯한 추측이 가능했다.

 나타샤는 침대 맡은 편 벽에 걸린 그림을 알아볼 수 있었다. 파랑과 검정, 하양이 두껍게 페인트칠 되어 있고, 약간의 갈색과 빨강이 한 쪽 모서리에 얼룩진 그림이었다. 지난 번 여기 왔을 때 스티브의 스튜디오에서 본 적이 있었다. 기억 속에서와 마찬가지로, 일종의 불안감을 자아내는 그림이었다. 차분한 색조들에도 불구하고 어딘가 난폭했다. 두 사람이 매일 아침 눈을 뜨면 가장 먼저 마주하게 되는 위치에 왜 이 그림을 걸어두었는지, 나타샤는 이해할 수 없었다.

 이제 정말로 화장실에 가야 했기에 조심스럽게 침실 문고리를 잡아돌렸다. 거실은 조용하고 어두웠고, 눈이 어둠에 익을 때까지 잠시 기다려야 했다. 그들은 소파 위에서 자고 있었다. 두 사람 다. -침대는 하나 뿐이었고, 그녀가 차지했으므로. 소파는 그렇게 크지는 않았지만, 충분히 편안해 보였다. 함께 꼭 붙어서 서로에게 팔을 두른 채로, 반즈의 다리가 스티브의 다리 사이에 들어가 있었다. 베개와 담요는 오토만 위에 놓여 있었다. 스티브가 처음에는 안락의자에서 자다가 결국 반즈의 위에 드러눕기로 결정한 것 같아 보이는 모습이었다.

 나타샤는는 주위를 둘러보고 -욕실처럼 보이는 문은 하나 뿐이었다- 고양이처럼 조용히 거실을 가로질러갔다. 욕실에 발을 들여놓자, 마치 시간을 역행한 것만 같았다. 비누 한 개, 샴푸 한 병, 쉐이빙 크림 한 캔, 면도칼 하나, 검은 색 플라스틱 빗 두 개, 정체를 알 수 없는 밝은 파랑 색 “헤어 토닉” 병 하나. 두 사람은 예전의 오래된 습관으로 돌아간 듯 했다.

 화장실을 쓰고 나서 문을 다시 열기 전에 귀를 기울였다. 아직 잠들어 있는 것 같았다. 나타샤는 조용히 움직였고 욱신거리는 옆구리를 잘 추스렸다. 반대 쪽 벽에는 또 다른 그림이 걸려 있었는데 만약 스티브의 그림이라면, 이전 그림과는 또 다른 시리즈인 듯 했다. 빨강과 보라, 분홍으로 밝게 채색되어 있었다. 낮은 책 선반은 스티브가 워싱턴의 아파트에 가지고 있던 류의 같은 책들로 채워져 있었는데 -역사적, 정치적 전기- 전에는 못보던 것들도 있었다. 픽션 류로, 화려한 색깔의 싸구려 페이퍼백 책들. -아, 거기 안녕하신지, 반즈 병장님. 선반 위의 벽에는 액자에 정성스레 끼워진 사진이 있었다. 가까이 들여다보려고 몸을 기울였다. 네일 암스트롱이었다. 달에 착륙한.

 

* * *

  

 “진짜로- 왜? 대체 왜?” 버키는 켈러 갤러리의 천장으로부터 늘어져 있는 노란색 실크 원뿔들을 향해 손짓했다. “대체 왜 이런 걸 전시하는지 난 아직도 이해할 수가 없어. 이딴 망할 원뿔들을 -누가 원하는데?”

 스티브는 웃음을 참으려고 애썼다. 두 사람은 토요일이라 북적이는 켈러 갤러리에 잠시 몰래 들렀는데, 사람들의 반응을 보는 게 좋았기 때문이었다. “모르겠어. 그래도, 날 천재처럼 보이게 해주잖아, 그치?”

 “그래!” 즐거움에 차서 입을 딱 벌린 채 버키가 스티브를 향해 몸을 홱 돌렸다. “우와, 이런 자기중심적인…” 그가 감탄스럽다는 듯 중얼거렸다. “저거하고 같이 전시를 하게 됐을 때 불평 안 한 게 그거 때문이지?”

 “그럴리가, 그치만 결과적인 거지.” 스티브가 말했다. “게다가, 저거 말고 다른 거랑 할 수도 있었잖아, 그 시계-”

 “오, 그 시계는 훨씬 더 심했지.” 버키가 진저리를 쳤다. “그건 진짜로 날 죽고 싶게 만들었다니까. 똑같은 시계를 그리고, 또 그리고, 각각 다른 시각으로 그리고, 마치 그게-”

 “내 생각엔 작가가 그걸 그리기 시작했을 때의 시각인 것 같아.” 스티브가 눈을 찌푸린 채 말했다.

 “그래, 왜냐면 그게 그 그림들을 아주 정말로 더 흥미롭게 만드니까.” 버키가 눈을 굴렸다. “무슨 시간낭비인지.”

 “바로 그거야.” 스티브가 말했다. “그게 컨셉인 거야.”

 “좋아, 알겠어. 넌 그게 컨셉아트라는 거지, 난 그걸 완전 정신 나갔다고 부르고. 완전히 똑같은 그림을 삼십 번도 넘게 그리는 건-”

 “그래, 그 남자는 밖에 좀 나가야 돼.” 스티브가 동의했다. “누군가랑 대화도 좀 해야 할 것 같아.”

 “그 사람은 뭘 좀 먹어야 돼. 섹스도 하고. 뭔가 좀 해야 된다고.” 버키가 말했다. 고개를 절레절레 저으면서. 

 

* * *

 

 나타샤는 다른 방에서 알람이 울리면서 깨어났다. 벨이 달린 진짜 알람이었다. 해가 막 떠오르고 있었다.

 이 바른 생활 사나이들로부터 저를 구원하소서, 눈을 감으면서 그녀는 생각했다. 어디선가 샤워 물 소리가 들렸다. 마침내 그녀를 침대에서 일으킨 건 커피 향기였다. 진하고 좋은 향이었다. 로저스가 상처에 밴드를 붙이면서 그녀의 옷 위에 크게 구멍을 뚫어 놓았던 터라 벽장에서 셔츠를 찾아 입고 버튼을 채운 뒤 소매를 걷었다. 셔츠는 그녀가 벨트를 채워서 드레스로 입을 수 있을만큼 충분히 컸다. 머리카락을 손가락으로 빗어넘긴 뒤 -거울이 없었다- 침실 문을 열었다.

 두 사람은 화들짝 놀랐다. 나타샤가 방 밖으로 나오리라고는 분명 예상하지 못한 눈치였다. 반즈는 갓 샤워를 마쳐 머리칼이 젖어 있고 허리께에 타월 하나만을 낮게 두르고 있었다. 스티브는 사각 팬티에 민소매 티셔츠를 걸친 채 커피 여과기를 들고 어색하게 서 있었다.

 “커피 있어?” 나타샤가 물었다.

 “음, 여기-” 스티브는 제 자신과 반즈를 훑어보았는데 그건 명백히 그들 중 어느쪽이 더 나은지를 결정하려는 시도였고, 마지못해 자신으로 결정한 듯 했다. 사각 팬티는 아주 약간 밖에 상상의 여지를 남겨두지 않았지만, 어쨌든. 그들은 둘 다 말 그대로 반투명했다. “가서, 옷 입어.” 그가 반즈의 빛나는 메탈 어깨를 떠밀며 우물거렸다. “어서, 빨리.” 하지만 반즈는 눈을 굴릴 따름이었다.

 “갈게, 간다니까.” 천천히 움직이며, 거의 어슬렁거리면서 반즈가 중얼거렸다. “나타샤.” 그가 지나가며 말했다.

 “제임스.” 나타샤가 답례로 고개를 정중히 끄덕이면서 답했다. 

 반즈는 그녀를 지나쳐 침실로 들어갔고, 스티브는 얼굴을 온통 붉힌 채 커피를 따르는 데 열중하고 있었다. “좀 어때?” 재빨리 자리를 잡으며 -짐작컨대, 스스로를 가리려고- 그가 물었다. “난- 아직 넌 일어나면 안되는데. 링거는 뺐어?”

 “난 괜찮아. 이제 됐어.” 나타샤는 향이 진한 커피를 한 모금 들이마셨다. “그래서.” 입가에 미소를 띤 채 그녀가 말했다. “정기적으로 한다는 거지, 흠?” 더 이상 붉어질 수 없을 것 같았던 스티부의 피부가 한층 더 붉게 물들었다.

 “그래.” 스티브는 말 그대로 속눈썹 아래로 숨으면서, 고개를 묻었다. “—꽤 많이, 사실.”

 “좋네.” 나타샤가 말했다. “행복해 보여.”

 “맞아.” 스티브가 말했다. “모든 게 좋아. 일도 좋고. 그림도 그려. 야구도 보고, 겨울엔 하키. 아무런 불만거리가 없어.” 그리고는 얼굴의 미소가 천천히 옅어졌다. “무슨 일이 있었는지 말할 수 있어?”

 “그럼.” 나타샤가 말했다. “근데 네 반쪽을 기다려야 하지 않을까. 언어가 되니까.”

스티브가 인상을 찌푸렸다. “러시안들?” 나타샤는 고개를 끄덕였다. “하이드라랑 연관된 거야?”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 말했다. “말하기 껄끄러운데-” 그들은 침실에서 걸어나오는 반즈를 올려다 보았다. “성매매단이었어.” 나타샤가 계속 말했다. “러시안 놈들, 러시아 여자들.” 반즈가 인상을 찌푸렸다. “걔네가 수익으로 하이드라에 자금을 댄다고 생각했고— 실제로 그랬어.” 나타샤는 설명했다. “그런데 난 그걸 그쪽 보스가 한다고 생각했거든. 포주 말이야.”

 “그게 아니었어?” 반즈가 물었다.

 “아니야.” 나타샤는 한숨을 쉬었는데, 왜냐하면 당황스러운 대목이었기 때문이었다. “그건 그 자식 엄마였어.” 나타샤가 말했다. “일흔 여덟 살 먹은. 그치만 어제 갓 레드 룸에서 나온 것 같은 움직임이었어. 내가 자세를 잡기도 전에 네 번이나 나를 찔렀지. 변명의 여지가 없어. 내가 한심했지.” 그녀가 인정하듯 말했다. “그래선 안됐는데 걸려들었고. 결코 걸려들 만한 게 아니었는데.”

 죄를 사하는 말은 예상치 못했던 쪽으로부터 나왔다. “글쎄.” 반즈가 컵에 커피를 따라서 곁에 앉으며 말했다. “네가 사람답게 살고 있다면, 내가 요즘 대체로 노력 중인 것처럼 말야, 그렇다면 일흔 여덟 살 짜리 노파가 널 죽이려고 한다고는 생각하기 힘들지. 모든 사람을 타겟으로만 다룰 순 없는 거잖아.” 그리고 그와 스티브 사이에 무언가가 오고갔다. 스티브는 수염 난 턱을 주먹으로 괸 채 미소지었다. 반즈가 그녀를 향해 말했다. “걔들이 어디 있는 지 알아?”

 “어디로 갔는지는 알 것 같아.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 반즈가 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “나중에 우리가 잠깐 들를 수 있겠는데.” 그가 말했다. “뭐가 뭔지 보여주자고.”

 “그래?” 스티브가 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리며 물었다.

 “헤이, 우리는 브루클린 건설 업체라고.” 반즈가 어깨를 으쓱 하며 대답했다. “우리는 잘못된 걸 ‘고치잖아’-” 

 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그런 식으로는 아니겠지만.” 그러더니, 씨익 미소짓고는 말했다. “음, 글쎄, 아마도. 이번 한 번만.” 그리고 시간을 확인하더니 벌떡 일어섰다. “옷 갈아 입어야겠어. 쳉 씨한테 일곱 시까지 간다고 했잖아.”

 “내가 갈게.” 반즈가 말했다. “넌 여기서, 못다한 얘기라도, 너네끼리-” 그가 나타샤를 손짓했다. “뭐든 말야.”

 “그래, 그럼.” 스티브가 일어나서 침실로 향하면서 말했다. “대리석 삼백 파운드를 너 혼자서 가지러 가면, 참으로 의심 안 받겠다.” 그러자 반즈가 눈을 굴리더니 중얼거렸다. “알았어, 그래.” “대리석 가지러 갔다 올게.” 스티브가 단호히 말했다. “피터슨으로 바로 가져가서 설치하고, 일 마무리 지을거야. 점심 때 쯤에는 돌아올게.” 그리고는 나타샤를 보며 덧붙였다. “네가 괜찮다면. 음식은 냉장고에 있고-”

 “괜찮아, 고마워.” 나타샤의 말에 스티브가 고개를 끄덕여 보이고는 침실 문을 닫았다.

 “설비 작업!” 커피 컵을 만지작거리며 반즈가 소리쳤다. “롱 아일랜드 시티에 가서-”

 “알아! 기억하고 있어!” 스티브가 문 너머로 웅얼거리며 외쳤다.

 “조용히 있으면 괜찮을 거야.” 반즈가 나타샤에게 말했다. “집 안에 있고, 문 잠그고 게이트 내리고. 일할 땐 몇 시간이고 닫아 놓으니까, 아무도 이상하다고 생각 안 할 거고.” 그가 덧붙였고, 나타샤가 끄덕였다.

 “여태까지 아무 문제 없었어?” 그녀가 물었다. “아무도 캡틴 아메리카였다는 걸 못 알아봤어?”

 “우리가 알아낸 게 있는데, 보통 쟤가 꽉 끼는 셔츠를 입으면 아무도 쟤 얼굴을 안 본다는 거야.” 반즈가 대답했다. “눈이 세 개 달려 있어도 모를 걸, 피카소처럼 말야.”

 

* * *

 

 버키는 밴을 운전하고 있었다. 도심의 교통 체증이 극심해서 정찰하기엔 충분한 시간이 주어졌다. 한 시간에 5마일을 가고 있는 중이라면, 원한다면 무엇이든 자세히 들여다 볼 수 있는 것이다. 교차로에 경찰이 있었는데도 42번가의 신호를 통과하려고 세 번이나 젠장 맞은 시도를 한 끝에, 버키는 운전대에 기대 앞으로 몸을 숙인 채 빌딩들을 올려다 보았다. 스타크 타워를 가로지르는 공사는 여전히 진행 중으로, 새로운 레스토랑 세 개가 들어서고 모퉁이에는 새 여성복 매장이 들어섰다. 냇 셔먼Nat Sherman이 아직 저기에, 아니 그게 원래 여기에 있었던가? 그가 크리스마스에 엄마 선물로 금색 팁이 달린 담배를 사러 번화가에 오곤 했을 때 그건 브로드웨이에 위치해 있었던 걸로 기억했다. 그날 이후, 이 주변에 카메라나 감시 장치가 추가적으로 설치되지는 않은 듯 했다. 스티브를 데리고 나왔던 그 날— 그의 빌어먹을 인생 전체에서 가장 행복했던 날.

 버키는 그랜드 센트럴의 낡은 택시 정류장을 돌아보며 향수 어린 시선을 던졌다. ‘EZ 24 HR PARK : EARLY BIRD $31’이라고 적힌 조잡한 지시판 뒤에 자리한, 이제는 잊혀져서 묻힌 그 숨막히게 아름다운 타일들. 스타크 타워의 직원용 출입구로 들어섰고, 게이트의 경비원에게 최대한 지루해 보이는 표정을 지어보이며 창문을 내렸다. “스타크 인더스트리에 물건 실으러 왔는데요.” 버키가 말했다. “리스트에 있을 거-” 경비원은 이미 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다.

 “네.” 그녀가 말했다. “이미 전달 받았습니다. 다섯 층 내려가서, 게이트 E5입니다.”

 “정말 고마워요.” 창문을 도로 올리면서 버키가 말했다.

 콘크리트로 된 경사로를 운전해 내려갔다. 지하 A층, 지하 B층, 지하 C층. 지하 D층은 게이트였고, 위잉 소리를 내며 문이 열리자 그는 카메라에다 대고 손을 흔들어 보였다. 지하 E층에는 끝내주는 차들이 가득했다. 스포츠카들, 로드스터들, 여전히 새 것처럼 보이는 1931년 산 듀센버그. 그리고 거기, 직원용 엘레베이터 근처 철제 하중 플랫폼에 스타크가 혼자서, 약 3피트에서 4피트 정도 되는 캔버스에 넣은 그림을 들고 서 있었다.

 “이거 좋은데.” 버키가 밴에서 내리는 동안 스타크가 말했다. “지하 주차장에서 만나는 거. 마치 70년대 영화 같아.”

 “1970년대 영화는 본 적이 없는데.” 버키가 털어놓았다.

 “오, 많은 걸 놓친 거야.” 스타크가 말했다. “영화의 황금 시대지.”

 “그렇다고들 하던데. 사람들이 늘 ‘스타워즈’나 ‘죠스’를 보라고 떠밀긴 하는데-”

 “‘죠스’는 아니지.” 스타크가 모욕이라도 당한 듯한 얼굴로 말했다. “나는 ‘진짜’ 영화들에 대해서 얘기하는 거라고, 음모론이나 첩보물같은. 네가 그 하얀 밴에 타고서 ‘소포는 받았나?’하면, ‘그래, 받았지’하고-”

“저기, 뭐라고 해도 좋은데.” 버키가 말했다. “무슨 말인지 나 대부분은 못 알아듣거든. 솔직히 말할게.”

 “자 이건.” 스타크가 또박또박 힘주어 말했다. “칸딘스키야. 네가 원했던 것처럼, 초기작이고— 페퍼가 언제 건지 말해 줬는데, 잊어버렸어. 1909년? 1910년? 그쯤이었는데—”

 “완벽해.” 버키가 플랫폼 위로 뛰어오르며 말했다. “정말 완벽해. 큰 빚을 졌어, 스타크, 정말로-”

 “사실 넌 나한테 2천만 달러 쯤 빚진 거야.” 스타크가 그림을 건네주며 답했다. “그치만 친구 사이에 돈이 다 뭐겠어? 게다가.” 그가 눈가를 찡그렸다. “이건 창고 어딘가에 처박혀 있던 거야. 내 생각엔, 네 그 친구가 투자 목적으로 예술품을 모으는 건 아닌 거 같은데?”

 “아니지.” 버키가 말했다. “걔는 그냥 그림을 바라보는 걸 좋아해. 언제나 그랬어.” 

 스타크가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래. 그러니 내가 파산해서 마지막으로 2천만 달러 밖에 가진 게 없을 때까지 그걸 갖고 있어 주면 되겠네.” 그들은 악수를 나눴고, 스타크는 버키의 손을 놓지 않았다. “그 친구 말이야.” 스타크가 검은 두 눈을 버키에게서 떼지 않은 채 말했다. “언제 한 번 저녁 식사에 데려오면 어떨까. 만나보고 싶은데.”

 버키는 잠시 생각에 잠겼지만 곧 고개를 저었다. “너무 위험해.” 그가 말했다. “그치만 만약 설비 공사가 필요한 일이 있다면…”

 그는 ‘코니 아일랜드 설계 시공업체’라고 쓰여진 명함을 꺼내서 토니의 두 손가락 사이에 끼워주었다. 토니는 그걸 받아 들었다.

 “말만 해. 우리 최우선 고객으로 해 줄테니.” 버키가 조심스레 칸딘스키를 밴 뒤에 싣는 동안, 토니는 눈을 찡그린 채 명함을 내려다보고 있었다. 버키는 그림을 안전하게 실은 뒤 트렁크 문을 밀어 닫았다.

 그리고 문득, 어떤 생각이 떠올랐다. “예술품을 모은다고 했지, 돈 목적으로, 그 뭐더라? 투자.” 버키가 말했다. “투자 목적으로.”

 “대개는.” 토니가 말했다. “엄마가 예술을 좋아했고, 내가 계속 이어서 하는 거지. 예술품은 대부분의 다른 것들에 비해서 가치에 변동이 없기도 하고.”

 버키는 거친 스웨이드 작업용 장갑 아래서 손가락을 풀면서 말했다. “그렇다면 하나 확실한 정보가 있는데. 신인 화가야, 웨스트 22번가 켈러 갤러리. 너처럼 똑똑한 사람이라면 거기 일 층에 가 봐야 할 걸.”

 

* * *

 

 두 사람이 나가고 나자 나타샤는 이 공간을 전체적으로 쭉 훑어볼 수 있게 되었다. 스티브는 그녀가 이 곳을 탐색하리라는 걸 모르지 않을 만큼 그녀를 잘 알았고 반즈는 늘상 대비하고 있을 터였다. 어떤 이유든 볼 거리가 별로 많지는 않았다. 그들은 이상하리만치 깔끔하게 살고 있었다. 작은 냉장고에는 계란, 버터, 샌드위치 같은 간소한 음식들만이 자리하고 있었다. 조리대에는 과일 그릇과 작은 빵 한 덩어리. 찬장에는 오트밀, 건조 마카로니, 야채 통조림과 수프. 방 한 쪽에는 작은 책상이 있고 칸마다 몇 가지 서류들이 들어 있었다. 수표책은 두 개. 스테판 그랜트는 -스티븐이 아니라는 점이 눈에 띄었다- 정성스럽고 단정한 손글씨로 관리비를 재깍재깍 납입하고 있었다. 한편, 제임스 뷰캐넌은 비지니스를 위한 고가 상품 매입에 서명하고 있었다. 자재들, 보험 같은. 그랜트와 뷰캐넌이 발행한 청구서들도 있었다. 코니 아일랜드 설계 시공업체로부터의. 서류들을 서랍 칸 안에 다시 넣어두고 스튜디오로 가로질러 갔다.

 맥주 파인트 컵을 홀짝이는 여자 그림은 사라졌지만 앞쪽 이젤에 현재 진행 중인 다른 두 점의 그림이 있었다. 이번에는 반즈가 상업적인 용도라고 굳이 설명해줄 필요도 없었다. 하나는 검은 바탕에 금빛 글자가 쓰인 벽 간판으로, 맥알리스터 바를 위한 것이었다. 다른 하나는 분명히 레스토랑에 걸릴 만한 가짜 인상주의 풍 카페 그림이었다. 꽤 멋졌지만, 스티브의 지루함이 뿜어져 나오고 있었다. 빠르게 작업하면서 디테일을 가지고 즐기고 있는 것 같았다. 여자들에게 이상한 모자를 씌운다든지 하는.

 마지막으로 한 번 훑어본 뒤에 더 안쪽으로, 스티브가 진짜 그의 작업을 하는 곳으로 들어갔다. 얼음 그림들은 사라졌고 대신 새로운 기하학적 그림들이 있었다. 직선들과 날카로운 모서리들, 정사각형과 직사각형들- 그리고 새로운 조합의 색채들. 연노란색과 회색 그리고 갈색은 두껍게 그려진 검은 선들에 의해 분리되고 모든 붓질이 그대로 나타나 있었다. 자연적인 요소는 찾아보기 힘들었고 단지 어떤 빛만이, 그림일 뿐인데도 너무나 눈부신 것처럼 보이는 빛만이 자리하고 있었다. 빛은 선들 주위로 스며 나와서 직사각형 모양의… 아마도 건물 유리창, 혹은 길 같은 것에 반사되고 있었다. 이건 브루클린일까? 나타샤는 그들의 방, 혹은 흔적들을 바라보았던 것처럼 그렇게 스티브의 그림을 바라보려고 애썼다. 마음을 열고, 느껴보려고. 파란색과 흰색의 그림들이 조용하고난폭하고 절망적이었다면, 이 그림들은 긴장감 있고 희미하고 긴박하며 정력적이었다.

 너무 몰두한 나머지, 무언가가 발목을 간지럽히는 걸 약간 늦게 알아챘다. 내려다보자 검은 고양이가 나타샤를 올려다보면서 애처롭게 울어댔다.

 “음, 안녕,” 나타샤가 말했다. “여기 사니?” 

 고양이는 다시 한 번 울음소리를 내며 한 쪽 눈으로 그녀를 바라보았다. 새된 소리로, 성난듯이.

 “그렇구나.” 나타샤가 미소지었다. “제임스 고양이인 것 같네.” 

 

* * *

 

 그림을 유일하게 숨길 만한 곳은 다른 그림들 사이 뿐이었다. 버키는 칸딘스키를 스티브의 스튜디오로 가져가서, 스티브가 벽에 기대 세워 둔 여러 캔버스들 사이에 끼워 넣었다. 최근의 그림들은 전과는 달랐다. -색채가 달랐고, 그리고 그 ‘빛’이- 맙소사. 버키는 그 빛이 대체 무엇이 문제인지를 몰랐다. 첫 번째 캔버스를 볼때까지는. 스티브는 그 빛을 예전의 것으로, 도시를 밝히던 그 시절 전구 불빛들처럼 그려내고 있었다. 버키는 이미 오래 전 허물어진 건물들의 윤곽, 이제는 더 이상 설 수 없는 자리에서 보이는 경치들, 현실 세계에는 실재하지 않으며 그의 기억 속에만 남아있는 그 모습들을 알아보았다. 마치 제 머릿속을 스티브가 그려낸 것 같았다. 지금까지 버키가 가장 좋아하는 것은 이젤에 걸린 그림이었다. 거의 다 완성된 것 같았다. 많은 그림들 중에서 가장 어두웠고 거의 검정에 가까운 흑갈색 선들이 두껍게 캔버스를 가로지르고 있었지만 칼로 긁어낸 틈새를 통해 금백색 빛이 흘러들었고, 가장자리로 갈수록 더 많은 빛이 새어나오고 있었으며, 바깥에 노출된 느낌을 온전히 간직하면서, 고가 철도 아래에 서 있는 듯한 느낌을 정확히 잡아냈고, 그리고 또-

 “헤이.” 버키는 돌아서서, 작업복을 입고 서있는 스티브를 바라보았다. 계단을 올라오는 소리도 듣지 못했다. “하지 마.” 입가를 틀어올리며 스티브가 말했다. 스티브는 현재 진행 중인 작품에 대해서 말하는 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 그치만 말만이 전부가 아니었다. 사실, 말은 아무 것도 아니었다. 버키는 스티브에게 다가가서, 다소 소유욕을 내비치면서 스티브의 허리띠에 엄지를 걸고선 키스했다. 그림들이 좋다고 전하고 싶었다. 스티브에게서는 삼나무 향이 났다. 스팀슨씨 네 벽장을 만드는 목공 일을 하고 있기 때문이었다. 땀 냄새도 났다. 스티브는 앞으로 떠밀듯이 다가와 두 손으로 버키의 머리칼을 쓸어넘기면서 마주 키스해왔다. 그건, 그의 인생 전체에 대한 빌어먹을 한 마디 요약과도 같았다. 스티브를 향해 손을 뻗고, 스티브가 제게 마주 다가오면 놀라워하는 것. 간절함, 그리고 욕망으로.

 “으음.” 스티브가 그의 입에 마주댄 채 속삭였다. “하자. 하고 싶어.” 아마도 과거에 대해 생각하고 있었기 때문이겠지만, 스티브의 목소리는 수십 년을 관통하며 울려퍼지는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 예전에 한 때, 마른 소년이, 부스스하게 흐트러진 금발을 얼굴 위로 드리운, 너무 큰 셔츠 옷깃 사이로 어깨뼈가 두드러진, 그런 소년이 있었다. 좀처럼 그 소년에게서 손을 뗄 수가 없었다. 정말로 어쩔 수가 없이 그의 손은 가서는 안 될 곳으로 향했다. -지금까지도 그 때의 절박함과 두려움, 가슴 속이 죄어드는 느낌, 흥분으로 인한 두통, 정욕, 그 모든 것을 떠올릴 수 있었다- 그러자 스티브가 자세를 바꿔서 다리를 벌리면서 말했다. “잠깐만. 내가-” 스티브의 손이 그에게 닿았고 그를 더듬었고, 처음으로 그를 만졌다. 그는 헐떡였고, 눈을 감으며 제 두 다리가 벌어지는 것을 느꼈다. -그리고 그게 바로 시작이었다. 그 모든 것의 시작.

 이제 80년이 흘렀고, 마른 소년은 예전보다 커져서 그를 끌어당기며 아무것도 보이지 않는다는 듯 계속해서 키스를 이어가면서 아파트를 향해 가로질러 건너가며 어깨로 문을 밀어 열었다. 이제 80년이 흘렀기 때문에 가능한 일들이었다. 숨기지 않고 섹스하고, 숨기지 않고 살아가는 것. 이웃에 사는 사람들, 자동차 유리점의 러시안들이나 차량 정비소의 남부 사나이들 ‘muchachos’조차 그에 대해 아무런 거리낌이 없었다. 전에 버키는 스티브와 자기가 사촌이라는 둥 하는 모든 위장용 변명을 세세하게 준비해두었지만, 스티브가 나타났을 때 랄로가 한 번 쳐다보더니 “남자친구?”라고 물었고, 버키가 되도록 덜 방어적인 답변을 찾아내려 애쓰는 동안 스티브가 손을 흔들며 “맞아요, 스티브라고 합니다.”하고 말했다. 버키가 그를 향해 돌아섰지만, 그냥 그걸로 끝이었다. 랄로는 그저 고개를 끄덕이고는 스티브와 악수를 나눴다.

 이제는 완전히 다른 세상에 있는 것이다. 스티브가 그를 침대로 끌어당겨 넘어뜨리는 동안 생각했다. 버키는 몸을 굴려 위로 올라갔고 스티브의 허벅지가 그의 엉덩이를 감싸려고 미끄러지듯 벌어지는 것을 느꼈다. 다른 세상, 그리고 아주 많은 점에서 더 나은 세상.

 

* * *

  

 “굉장한 여자야, 그치.” 가게로 운전해 돌아가던 중에 버키가 툭 내뱉었다. 대리석들을 전부 파크 슬로프에 있는 피터슨 아파트 건물 세 층을 올라서 운반해야 했고, 조리대를 설치하는 데 몇 시간 정도 걸렸다. 버키는 싱크대를 연결했고, 스티브는 공구들을 가지고 캐비닛에 손잡이, 경첩, 서랍 등을 작업했다. 제법 잘 된 작업이었다. “위도우 말이야.” 마치 스티브가 알아듣지 못했다고 생각하는 것처럼 버키가 덧붙여 설명했다. “나타샤.”

 스티브는 밴을 몰면서 버키에게 날카로운 시선을 던졌다. “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “맞아.”

 “너한테 신경을 많이 써주고.” 시선을 돌린 채 버키가 말했다. “너도 좋아하잖아. 그렇다는 거 알아.”

 “물론 좋아하지.” 스티브가 경계하듯이 말했다. “넌 안 좋아해?”

 “그래, 나도 좋아하지.” 버키가 말했다.

 “내 말은, 지금 함께 일하고 있는 건 너잖아.” 스티브가 지적했다. “이제 그 대단한 슈퍼히어로, 그런 건 전부 너야.”

 “그래, 이제 나지.” 버키가 눈을 굴리며 대답했다. “참으로 대단하고, 슈퍼히어로 답지.”

 “그러니 된거야. 이제 하지 마, 그.” 스티브는 뭔가 말하려다가 되삼키고는 고개를 저었다.

 “뭘 하지 마?” 버키가 물었다.

 “아무 것도 아냐.” 스티브가 말했다. “나타샤는 굉장해, 거기엔 동의했어.”

 “그래.” 버키가 말했다. 잠시 동안 그들은 침묵을 지켰지만, 버키가 다시 깼다. “그러니까 만약 나타샤를 좀 더 자주 보고 싶다면, 정말로 난 이해할-” 그러자 스티브가 차 바퀴를 한 쪽으로 휙 몰더니, 밴을 철책 울타리 옆으로 갖다 대서 밀어 세웠다. 스티브는 버키 쪽으로 몸을 돌리며 말했다. “진짜로, 우리 이 문제에 대해선 얘기 ‘끝냈다’고 생각했는데.”

 “무슨 말이야?” 버키가 방어적으로 물었다.

 “네가 나를 여자들한테 등 떠미는거, 왜냐면 넌 네가 나를 1934년에 퀴어로 만들었다고 생각하니까.”

 “실제로 내가 널 1934년에 퀴어로 만들었잖아.” 버키가 말했다.

 “그래, 그래서 만약 네가 아니었다면 난 스태튼 아일랜드에서 다섯 아이의 아빠가 됐을 거라고?” 스티브가 쏘아붙였다.

 “정말로 그렇게 생각해?”

 “그린우드에 묻힌 열 여섯 손자 손녀들의 할아버지에 가깝겠지.” 버키가 말했다. “그치만- 그러니까, 난 널 나타샤한테 떠미는 게 아니야. 그냥, 널 나한테만 가둬두는 게 아마도 잘못된 거 같아서. 난- 나도 잘 모르겠어.” 시선을 돌린 채 버키가 중얼거렸다. 스티브는 그가 하는 말을 듣기 위해 귀를 기울여야 했다. “마치 내가 뭔가 중요한 걸 가지고 도망치는 것 같이 느껴져. 너에 대해선 언제나 그랬어. 길가에서 돈을 발견한 것처럼, 그냥 너를 내 주머니에 쑤셔 넣고 아무한테도 말 안 한 것처럼. 그리고 이젠 더 심해졌지.” 버키가 말했다. “왜냐면 난, 말 그대로 너를 ‘훔쳤으니까’, 너를 차 트렁크에 싣고서-”

 “오, 이 바보야.” 스티브가 말했다. “칸딘스키 때문에 그래?” 버키는 고개를 저었지만 스티브가 밴을 가로질러 기대어 키스해왔고, 버키는 마주 키스했다. 굶주린 것처럼, 거의 야만적일 정도로, 아랫입술을 빨고 깨물면서. 

 

* * *

 

 숨을 헐떡이며 버키가 말했다. “원하는 거 있어? 뭐든지 할게-”

 스티브는 버키를 침대 위로 찍어 누른 채, 셔츠를 끌어올리고 바지를 내려 배꼽 근처부터 성기까지 털이 난 곳을 입으로 훑어내려갔다. 핥고, 키스하고, 입 안으로 건드렸다. 버키는 신음했다. 맙소사— 그는 스티브를 함락시킬 수 있는 제 능력을 자랑스러워 하곤 했었는데 요즘은— 스티브는 정말로 잘 배워서는— 버키는 스티브의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 그 꼬마를 가르쳐야만 했었는데— 몸을 비틀면서 그 생각만으로도 입 안이 젖어드는 것을 느꼈다. 아, 정말로, 끝내줬다. 스티브를 입으로 물고서 자기만족적으로 온통 핥아내리곤 했다. 아래쪽에서 스티브가 부드럽게 신음하면서 버키의 성기를 향해 고개를 들었고, 그리고 젠장- 스티브가 버키의 성기를 다시 감싸듯 입에 물고, 빠듯하게, 속도를 내면서, 일정한 리듬으로 빨아올렸고, 버키는 오직 몸을 맡길 뿐이었다. 감각 외에 다른 모든 건 전부 잊고, 아무것도 생각할 수 없어진 채로, 입술에 스티브의 매끈한 성기가 가볍게 와닿았던 감촉, 혀로 그를 훑어내리는 것을 떠올리면서, 그리고, 오, 젠장, 제기랄, 스티브는 늘 끝내주게 질척한 블로우잡을 하곤 했다…

 막 가기 직전에 스티브의 젖은 입이 그에게서 떨어지고 손가락들이 미끄러져 나갔고, 버키는 절박하게 신음하면서 엉덩이를 죄었다. “개자식.” 덧없고 절박한 중얼거림에도 스티브는 버키를 반듯하게 끌어당겨 자세를 바꾸려고 했고, 이에 버키는 손을 뻗어 메탈 팔을 스티브의 목에 두르고 끌어당겨 입술을 겹쳤다- 망할, 스티브의 입술에서 제 것을 맛보았다. 스티브와는 아무리 깊게, 아무리 진하게 키스해도 늘 부족한 것만 같았고 그래서 버키는 미친듯이 숨도 쉬지 않고 키스했다. 결국 스티브가 자신이 뭘 하던 중이었는지도 잊고 매트리스 위로 무너지며 항복할 때까지.

 마침내 버키가 입술을 스티브에게서 떼어내며 속삭였다. “하던 거 마저 할래?”

 “난- 물론, 내가- 그래.” 스티브는 숨을 헐떡이면서 휘청이며 몸을 일으켰고, 버키의 뒤로 가서 엉덩이를 쥐고는 그 안으로 자신을 밀어넣었다. 허벅지가 함께 맞물렸다. 버키는 스티브의 허벅지가 강하게 앞쪽으로 치대는 것을, 그 힘을, 그 피부에 서린 열기를, 요동치는 근육을 느낄 수 있었다. 스티브는 정확히 어디를 어떻게 해야 하는지 알고 있었고— 버키는 자세를 지탱한 채 뒤로 움직이고, 앞으로 흔들리며, 소리내어 신음했다. 열에 들뜬 채.

 모든 것이 꽉 죄어 휘감겼고, 모든 근육들이 휘어졌으며, 흥분된 감각이 신경을 긁고 지나가면서 -그리고나서- 버키는 무너져 내릴 듯이, 정신을 차리기 힘들만큼 느꼈다. 녹아내리며, 모든 게 풀어진 채로, 고개가 떨어졌다. 스티브는 버키의 귓가에 대고 신음하면서 그 위로 몸을 실었다. “갈 것 같아, 나도, 갈 것 같아.” 그들은 함께 무너져 내렸다. 스티브가 버키의 위로 엎어지고, 버키는 얼굴을 매트리스에 푹 처박은 채 거기다 대고 신음했다. 기진맥진한 채로 소리를 삼키면서. 스티브가 빙산처럼 미끄러져 내려오면서 젖은 성기가 버키의 엉덩이를 가로질러 스쳐 내려갔다. 섹스도 끝내줬지만 그보다도 더 좋은 건 아마, 그 후에 함께 엉망으로 만들어버린 시트에 늘어져서, 땀에 젖고 열기 서린 둘만의 침대에서, 팔다리를 얽은 채로 서로에게 꼭 붙어서, 정액은 몸 위에서 말라가고, 서로에게서, 아무것도 서두르지 않고, 죄책감이나 찌르는 듯한 흥분감도 가신 채, 아무것도 두려워하지 않고, 함께하는 것이었다. 그 어떤 것도 두렵지 않은 채로, 그렇게.

 버키는 움직일 힘도 없이 그 자리에 누워서 스티브의 그림을 향해 시선을 던졌다. 그건 불가능했다. 이 모든 열기 아래서, 바로 곁에서 스티브의 냄새를 맡으며, 빙하에 대해 떠올리는 건- 기쁨이, 가슴을 아플 정도로 찔러왔다. 그 그림을 볼 때면 언제나 그렇듯이. 그들이 승리한 것이다. 어떻게든 결국, 그와 스티브가. 잠에 빠져들었다가 눈을 떴을 땐, 스티브의 어깨에 난 주근깨에다 입술을 문질렀다. 세상에서 오직 자신만이 유일하게 제복 아래의 그 피부가 어떤 모습인지를 알고 있는 사람일 것이다. 스티브의 몸에 있는 모든 주근깨와 점들을 스케치북에 그릴 수도 있었다. 별자리를 그리듯, 지도를 그려보일 수도 있었다. 스티브의 속눈썹이 잘게 떨렸지만 깨어나지는 않았다. 버키는 스티브의 염색한 갈색 머리를 손으로 쓸어넘기며 그 밑의 금빛 잔물결을 바라보았다. 숨겨진 보물을.

 

* * *

 

 그들이 돌아왔을 때 나타샤는 가게 카운터 뒤의 의자에 앉아 있었고, 조지와 그레이시가 더 없이 행복한 듯이 몸을 쭉 뻗고 그녀의 발치에 누워 있었다. 버키의 고양이는 꼬리를 세우고 전화기 주위를 우아하게 발로 밟으면서 나타샤의 앞에서 이리저리 뽐내듯 걸어다니고 있었다.

 “조지랑 그레이시가 들여보내달라고 애원했어.” 나타샤의 말에 스티브가 버키를 쏘아보았다. 왜냐하면, 아무리 나타샤라도 그 이름들을 알고 있을 리가 없었기 때문이었다. 고양이가 바로 앞에서 멈춰서자 나타샤는 턱을 긁어주었다. “이건 누구야?”

 “가게 고양이.” 버키가 자켓을 벗어 옷걸이에 걸면서 퉁명스럽게 내뱉었다.

 “쟨 가게 고양이라고 불러.” 스티브가 어깨를 치켜올리며 말했다.

 “가게 고양이지. 가게 안에 있으니까, 아냐? 쥐를 쫓고- 고양이 들이고 나서 최근에 쥐 한 마리라도 본 적 있어?”

 “없지.” 스티브가 수긍했다. “코끼리도 못 봤고. 그건 덤 같은 거네, 그치?”

 “오, 닥쳐줄래-”

 “메시지가 몇 개 있는데.” 나타샤의 말에 두 사람이 입씨름을 멈추고 쳐다보았다. 스티브는 카운터 위에 메모 몇 개가 붙어있는 걸 발견했다. “리나 디블러스키가 전화해서, 일정이 변경돼서 금요일엔 집에 없을거니까 약속을 새로 잡고 싶대. 그리고 말로위라는 여자가 전화했는데, 와서 그 집 부엌하고 식당 리모델링 견적을 봐달래. 오픈 플랜식으로 하고 싶다고 하면서 굉장히 상세하게 언급했어.” 나타샤는 재밌다는 듯이 눈썹을 휘어보였다. “오, 그래, 이거- 좋은 거야. 비니라는 남자가, 맥알리스터를 운영하는, 그 네가 간판 작업 중인- 그 사람이 바에 추가적으로 개조 수리를 몇 군데 부탁하고 싶다는데.” 메모를 내려놓으며 그녀가 말했다. “너무 많은 비즈니스를 놓치고 있잖아. 자동 응답기라도 사는 게 어때.” 

 스티브는 나타샤를 바라보면서 팔짱을 꼈다. “내 수표책은 균형 잡힌 거 같아?”

 “아주 세세하게는 모르겠지만.” 나타샤가 진지한 척 대답했다. “그치만 그럭저럭 괜찮아 보여.”

 “너 말야, 립 주문해 주려고 했는데.” 스티브는 힐난하듯 말했지만 나타샤의 얼굴이 환해지자 어쩔 수가 없었다. 결국 버키가 가게 문을 닫은 뒤에 다같이 위층으로 올라가 중국 요리를 먹고 성매매단 급습을 위한 계획을 논의했다. 그놈들은 지금 퀸즈의 루즈벨트 애비뉴에 있는 점포에 자리잡고 있다고, 나타샤는 확신했다.

 

* * *

 

 돌이켜보면, 스티브에게 칸딘스키를 주려고 생일이 거의 끝날 때까지 기다렸던 건 아마도 실수였다.

 두 사람은 어린 시절에 그랬던 것처럼 즐거운 하루를 보냈다. 코니 아일랜드까지 기차를 타고 가서 수영을 하고, 해변가에 누워서 핫도그와 아이스크림을 먹고, 버키가 선글라스를 끼고 모자를 내려쓴 채 아시모프의 책을 읽으며 늘어져있는 동안 스티브가 스케치를 했다. 그리고나서 싸이클론을 보러 갔고, 개조하고 싶은 강렬한 열망을 느꼈으며, 둘이서 아마도 맥주 열두 병 정도는 해치운 것 같았다. 그리고나선 불꽃놀이가 있었다. 그 때쯤에는, 기차에서 내려 차고까지 몇 블럭 쯤 걸어가는 중이었다. 스티브의 생일은 거의 끝나갔지만 버키는 이미 선물 기분을 내어 잘 포장해 둔 그림을 벽에 걸어두었다. 문을 열자마자 스티브의 눈에 들어오도록.

 스티브는 바닷물에 절고 태양에 그을리고 머리는 흐트러지고 모래와 소금이 엉겨 붙은 채, 선물을 발견하고는 버키를 향해 돌아서서 행복하게 웃어보였다. “이건 뭐야?” 스티브가 물었다. “이러지 않아도 되는데.”

 “생일 축하해.” 발뒤꿈치를 벽에 딛고 기대선 채 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 행복해하며 호기심에 가득 차서, 그림을 향해 다가가 조심스럽게 포장지를 벗겨냈다. 버키는 스티브의 얼굴이 기쁨 가득한 놀라움으로 물드는 것을 보았고- 그리고나선, 자신이 지금 보고 있는 것이 무엇인지를 깨닫고나자 갑작스런 충격에 빠지는 것 역시 보았다. 스티브는 포장지를 마저 벗겨내서 풀어던지고는 그림을 들여다보았다. 마치 그게 뭔지 알아보려고 애쓰는 것처럼.

 스티브가 버키를 돌아보았다. “세상에, 너 제정신이야?”

 “칸딘스키야.” 버키가 설명했다.

 “나도 알아, 이건-” 스티브는 양 손을 머리카락 사이로 밀어넣고 뒤로 쓸어넘겼다. 버키는 마치 바람에 휩쓸리는 옥수수밭 같은 금빛 모근을 바라보았다. 스티브는 긴장한 것처럼 서성이듯 움직였고, 밝은 색으로 채색된 그림에서 두 눈을 떼지 못했다. 빨강, 보라, 그리고 분홍. “너- 버키, 이럴 순 없어.” 스티브가 마침내 그렇게 말했다. 버키는 스티브가 저렇게 완전히 정신을 못차리고 당황한 걸 본 적이 없었다. 사람을 당황시키는 쪽은 보통은 스티브였다. “저게 어디서 났든, 다시 돌려줘야 해.”

 “네가 좋아할 줄 알았는데.” 버키가 미간을 찌푸리며 말했다. “네가 그랬잖아-”

 “나 좋아해— 사랑한다고— 하지만 이건 그냥 이렇게 할 수 있는 게— 내 말은, 난 베토벤도 좋아해, 그치만 집 안에다 심포니 오케스트라를 두고 살 수는 없는 거잖아! 어떻게 이런, 이런 ‘걸작’하고 같이 살아갈 수가 있겠어, 매번 나를 정신 못차리게 하는 걸— 내가 어떻게— 커피를 만들고, 달걀을 부치고— 그럴 수가 있겠어, 이렇게 경이로운 걸, 이렇게 아름다운 걸, 바로 내 몇 미터 옆에 두고서?”

 버키는 뭐라고 말해야 할 지를 몰랐다. “글쎄, 익숙해지는 거지.” 마침내 그가 말했다.

 스티브는 이미 고개를 젓고 있었다. “이건 ‘옳지’ 않아, 벜.” 스티브가 말했다. “이건 세상 모두에게 속하는 거잖아. 이런 건, 방 안에 가둬두고 혼자서만 볼 수 있는 그런 게 아니잖아.” 버키는 머리를 한 대 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 갑자기 침을 삼키기조차 힘들었다. “이건 ‘특별’하잖아! 이건—”

 “이미 갇혀 있었어.” 버키가 긁어내듯 말했다. 목구멍이 쓰라렸다. “내가 빼앗아 온 게 아냐, 난—” 그러나 사실, 맞았다. 정말로, 그랬지 않은가.

 “돌려줘야 해.” 다시 그림을 향해 시선을 던지며 스티브가 말했다. “세상에, 그래도 이건 정말…”

 버키는 대답하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 버키는 자동차 유리점에 들러 바그로브 형제의 밴을 빌렸다. 차체에 온통 러시아어로 레터링이 되어있는 차였다. “유리 값도 좀 치뤘어,” 버키가 말했다. 스티브는 평범한 파란 재킷을 입고 야구 모자를 푹 눌러쓰고 있었다. “아마 깨질 것 같아서.” 버키가 한 쪽 볼을 혀로 밀었다.

 “우리가 제대로 하면 그렇겠지.” 스티브가 웃으면서 대답했다.

 “위도우는?” 버키가 물었다. “얼른, 시작하자고. 설레기 시작했어.” 때마침 나타샤가 위층에서 내려왔다.

 그녀는 약간 멈칫했지만 -계단은 딱딱했고, 스티브는 부상을 당했을 때의 그 느낌을 알았다- 어쨌든 그녀는 나타샤였고, 두 사람이 응급처치를 잘 해둔데다 상처에는 봉합도 잘 되어 있었다. 나타샤는스티브가 사다준 옷으로 갈아 입고 있었다. 까만 레깅스와 핑크색 레오파드 무늬 셔츠, 그리고 검정 스니커즈. 버키는 그녀를 쓱 쳐다보고는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스티브는 방어적으로 양 손바닥을 들어보였다. “헤이, 난 그냥 거기 있던 걸 산 거야.” 스티브가 말했다. “가게에 저렇게 세트로 진열되어 있었다고—”

 “장난해? 완벽하네.” 버키가 말했다. “커다란 금 귀걸이만 있으면, 딱 내 사촌이네.” 나타샤가 미소를 지으면서 껌으로 그를 향해 딱 소리를 내보였다. 러시아어로 나타샤가 무언가 말하자 버키가 그에 뭐라고 답하더니 둘은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

 그들은 밴 안으로 몸을 실었다. 나타샤는 두 사람 사이에 앉았고 밴은 퀸즈로 향했다. 루즈벨트 애비뉴로 들어서면서 스티브는 약간 속도를 늦추고 주소를 찾았다. 거리에는 상업용 차들로 길이 꽉 막혀있었다. 그 사이로 비집고 들어갔다. 나타샤가 가리키는 곳에 스티브가 이중 주차를 했다. 모든 차들이 이중 주차 되어 있었다. 점포 앞에는 노란색 플라스틱 간판이 걸려 있었다. ‘DISCOUNT LIQUORS (주류 할인)’

 “이 층에 문이 두 개 있어.” 나타샤가 말했다. “하나는 저거고.” ‘주류 할인’ 문 옆에는 색이 바랜 스티커들이 붙은 철문이 있었고 그 위에 번지수가 적혀 있었다. “하나는 가게 안에, 뒷쪽 왼편에 있어. 그게 놈들이 사용하는 문일 거고, 경비가 있지만-” 그녀는 눈을 굴렸다. “우리한텐 별 거 아냐. 그리고 두목은-”

 “코즐로프.” 스티브가 말했다. “준비 됐어.” 그는 버키를 쳐다보았다. “얘기한대로 하는거야.” 버키는 고개를 끄덕이며 작업용 장갑을 꺼냈다. 그들은 밴에서 내려 뒤로 돌아가서 유리들을 내린 뒤에, 주차된 차들과 보도 사이로 조심스럽게 옮겼다. 사람들은 가게 문을 향해서 유리를 옮겨가는 그들을 신경쓰지 않았다. 버키는 한 손에 유리를 들고 균형을 잡은 채 다른 한 손으로 문을 당겨 열고, 취한 것 같은 모습의 점원에게 소리를 질렀다. “헤이, 이거 받을 수 있어요? 어디에다 놓을까요?”

 “어.” 점원이 말했다. “우리 그거 안- 우리 꺼 맞아?” 스티브는 뒷쪽에서 얼굴을 찌푸린 남자들을 몇 명 발견하곤 그들에게로 다가갔다. 남자들은 옷 아래로 총을 차고 있었지만 방어적인 움직임은 아니었다. 그들은 스티브와 버키를 위협적으로도, 혹은 고객으로도 여기지 않는 것 같았다. 버키가 한 발로 문을 떠받치고 스티브와 함께 안쪽으로 판유리를 날라서 현금 계산기가 있는 카운터 앞에 조심스럽게 내려놓았다. 버키는 모자를 벗고 팔로 이마를 훔쳤다. 그리고 뒷주머니에서 노란색과 분홍색 종이로 된 청구서를 꺼냈다.

 “코즐로프 씨가 누굽니까?” 버키가 그들을 한 명씩 바라보면서 말했다. “코즐로프씨에게 설치해 드리려고 왔는데요.”

 그들은 시선을 교환했다. 그 중 하나가 “가서 물어보고 오지.”라고 말하고는 뒷문을 통해 계단을 올라갔다.

 “물어봐요.” 버키가 카운터에 기댄 채 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. “기다릴테니까.” 다른 남자가 스티브를 지나쳐가며 눈을 찌푸린 채 문 밖의 밴을 쳐다보았다. 스티브는 남자의 목을 붙잡고 한 방에 때려눕혔다. 점원이 현금 계산기 밑에서 총을 빼들었지만 버키는 그의 손에서 총을 잡아 채고 머리를 카운터에 때려 눌러서 기절시켰다.

 “정말 네가 먼저 가게?” 버키가 물었다.

 “그래.” 스티브는 팔근육을 풀면서 대답했다. “운동 겸 할 수 있잖아.” 그리고 결국엔, 유리는 깨지지도 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 “자기, 보통은 그런 데 관심 없잖아.” 즐거운 듯이 페퍼가 말했다. 토니는 몸을 굽혀서 켈러 갤러리 벽에 붙어있는, 놀라울정도로 쓸모 있는 정보라곤 아무것도 없는 스테판 그랜트의 전기를 읽고 있었다. ‘스테판 그랜트는 브루클린에서 태어난 작가이다. 뉴욕의 Art Students League에서 수강했고, 주로 유화로 작업한다. 이번이 그의 첫 전시이다.’

 “사실, 이제 관심 없어.” 토니가 몸을 바로 세우면서 대답했다.

 한 여자가 그들을 향해 서둘러 다가오고 있었다. 페퍼는 그녀에게 미소를 지으며 인사를 건넸다. “클레어, 만나서 정말 반가워요.”

 “미스 포츠 -버지니아.” 클레어가 손뼉을 쳤다. 그녀는 기뻐 보였다. “전화를 주시지, 특별 관람을 마련해 드릴 수도 있었는데-” 그러더니 그녀는 토니를 알아보고선, 심장이 내려앉은 듯 했다. “스타크 씨.” 그녀가 간신히 말했다. “이런- 영광이- 여기 와주셔서—” 

 토니는 미소를 지어 보이고는 돌아서서 그림들을 바라보았다. 파랑과 하양, 검정이 두껍게 말라붙은 커다란 캔버스들. 그림이 가진 느낌을, 그 전체를 잘 보기 위해서는 뒤로 몇 걸음 물러서야만 했다. 페퍼가 부드럽게 클레어에게 다가갔다. “‘타임즈’에서 리뷰를 봤어요.” 페퍼가 말했다. “정확히는, 토니가 봤대요. 그래서 와 보기로 한 거예요.”

 “아, 그 리뷰 참 좋았어요, 그쵸?” 목소리를 약간 낮춘 채 클레어가 말했다. “음, 이 전시에는 세 명의 매우 흥미로운 작가들이-”

 “저는 그랜트에게 흥미가 있습니다.” 토니가 말을 잘랐다.

 “아, 그렇군요, 동의해요, 그 사람은 정말 탁월한 재능이 있죠…” 토니가 다음 그림으로 넘어가는 것을 따라가며 클레어가 말했다.

 ‘당신은 그 반도 모르고 있지.’ 토니는 그렇게 생각하면서, 눈과 얼음을 올려다 보았다. 그는 두 손을 주머니 속으로 찔러 넣었다. 떨리고 있는 것 같았기 때문이었다. “내가 어렸을 때.” 토니는 자기도 모르게 말했다. “아버지는 북극 상공을 비행하곤 했는데. 무언가를 찾아서.” 그를 바라보고 있던 페퍼가 입을 딱 벌리더니 앞의 벽으로 되돌아가서 스테판 그랜트의 그 빈약한 작가 전기를 들여다보았다. “이것들을 보니 그 생각이 나는군요.” 토니가 클레어에게 말했다. 그건, 정말로 그랬다. 그에게, 이 그림들은 이상하게도, 그게 마치 제 아버지에 대한 그림들인 것처럼, 혹은 아버지의 부재에 관한 그림들인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 마치 스티브가 하늘을 보며 하워드 스타크를 찾고 있었던 것처럼. “전부 다 사고 싶은데.” 돌아서면서, 토니가 말했다.

 클레어는 가느다란 신음을 흘렸다. “그걸 전부 다 사, 사실 순 없는데.” 그녀가 더듬거렸다. “여기 이 그림은 판매가 가능하지만, 다른 것들은-” 그녀는 어떤 백만장자가 문으로 걸어들어오기 바로 직전에 작가의 그림들을 저평가된 가격에 팔아버리고 만 처량한 갤러리 주인의 모습이 되었다. “이미 팔렸어요, 아마 구매자들하고 연락을 해 보실 순 있겠지만, 아니면- 아니면, 작가하고.” 그녀의 안색이 약간 밝아졌다. “저희가 이 작가의 대리를 맡고 있는데.” 그녀는 덧붙였다. “그 사람이 이 시리즈의 그림을 최소한 한 점은 더 갖고 있는 게 확실해요. 그건 팔지 않겠다고 했지만, 아마도 생각을 바꿀지도 모르죠. 당신같이 예술계에서 명성이 높은 그런 사람이 관심이 있다고 한다면…”

 그 말에 토니는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “아니, 안 팔 겁니다.” 그리고는 손을 내저으며 말했다. “그 사람은 돈에는 관심이 없거든요.” 토니는 클레어에게 가까이 다가가 몸을 숙여 목소리를 낮추곤 말했다. “있죠, 클레어, 난 이 남자를 ‘몇 년 동안이나’ 수집해왔어요.”

 

* * *

  

 코즐로프와 그의 엄마 그리고 열 명의 남자들에게 수갑을 채운 채 방열기 옆에 놓아두었다. 수많은 수갑들이 주위에 나뒹굴고 있었다. 나타샤는 여자들 중 한 명에게 야구방망이를 건네주고는 쉴드 요원들이 도착할 때까지 실컷 즐기라고 말해주었고, 스티브는 그게 나쁘다고 생각되지 않았다. 막사들과 철창 달린 창문들, 여자들의 팔과 다리에 든 멍을 보았으니까.

 “유리는 도로 가져가야 될까?” 스티브가 버키에게 물었다. “그래, 값도 치렀고. 쓸모가 있겠지.” 함께 밴 화물칸에 유리를 도로 싣고서 나타샤와 함께 차에 올라타서 그곳을 빠져나갔다. 아무도 돌아보지 않았다.

 “이거 좋은데.” 나타샤가 자세를 잡으며 말했다. “내 덩치들하고 다니는거. 내 손은 더럽힐 필요도 없었네. 고마워, 친구들.”

 “그런 말 안해도 돼.” 버키가 느릿하게 말했다. “우리, 이렇게 구식으로 싸워본 지 진짜 오래됐거든. 재밌었어.”

 “그래, 그랬지?” 스티브가 약간 죄책감 어린 목소리로 말했다. “난 싸우는 게 좀 그립기도 해, 이상한가?”

 “널 한 번이라도 만나본 사람이라면 아무도 그렇게 생각 안할 걸.” 버키가 눈을 굴리며 대답했다.

 “우리 괜찮은데, 계속 하자!” 스티브가 주먹을 쥐어보이며 말했다. “부자들을 털어서 가난한 사람들한테 나눠주는 거야, 같이 할 사람?”

 “그건 로빈 후드인데, 캡틴 아메리카가 아니라.” 나타샤가 미소 지으며 말했다.

버키가 흘끗 시선을 던졌다. “그래도 너, 그 복장도 꽤 귀여워 보이긴 할 텐데.”

 나타샤가 갑자기 자세를 고쳐 앉더니 손가락을 들었다. “있잖아— 헤이, 여기 세워 줘.” 스티브는 순순히 소화전 옆 공터에 차를 댔다. “난 여기서 내려 줘.” 스티브는 상실감으로 가슴 속 한 구석이 세게 뒤틀리는 걸 느꼈지만 고개를 끄덕였다.

 하지만 버키는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “꼭 그래야 돼?” 버키가 물었다. “벌써? 스티브는 너랑 만나서-”

 “가야 돼.” 나타샤의 말에 스티브가 빠르게 수긍했다. “그게 맞아. 그러는 게 안전해. 분명 말이 나올 테고, 그러면 나타샤의— 눈에 띄는 모습이 문제가 될 수 있어.” 그가 말했다. “문제 일으키고 싶지 않아, 벜.”

 “다른 때 봐.” 나타샤가 말했다. “방법이 있을테니까.” 그녀는 망설이지 않고 스티브의 수염난 뺨에 키스하기 위해 몸을 뻗었고, 스티브도 그녀를 받아서 꼭 껴안고 숨을 들이마셨다.

 “네가 그리워.” 스티브가 나타샤를 놓아주면서 마침내 말했다.

 “나도 네가 그리워, 로저스.” 나타샤가 씁쓸하게 웃어보이고는 버키에게 몸을 돌려서 그에게도 키스를 했다. 입 위에다, 진하게. 버키의 충격 받은 표정에 스티브는 입술을 깨물었고, 웃음을 참기 위해서 차창 밖을 바라봐야만 했다.

 버키는 멍청한 표정으로 나타샤가 멀어지는 걸 바라보았다. “내 차 갖다 줄거지?” 나타샤가 물었다.

 “그래, 어- 그래.” 버키가 말했다. 나타샤는 스티브를 향해 마지막으로 미소를 지은 뒤 버키 위로 건너 차문을 빠져나갔다.

 “곧 또 보자고.” 나타샤는 고가 철도로 걸어서 사라졌다. 

 스티브는 버키를 쳐다보았다. “그러니까, 넌 ‘내가’ ‘너를’ 퀴어로 만들었다고는 생각해 본 적 없어?” 

 버키가 눈에 띄게 웃음을 억누르며 말했다. “오, 지저스, 닥쳐-”

 “난 치명적이었어.” 스티브는 생각에 잠겼다. “넌 내 앙상한 팔꿈치와 툭 튀어나온 무릎에 이끌려 모든 여자들을 버리고-”

 “맞아, 사실.” 버키가 말했다. “말이 나와서 하는 얘기지만.”

 “근데 아마도, 너를 나 혼자서만 차지하는 건 옳지 않은 일 같아.” 스티브는 심각한 표정을 지어보였다. “그러니까 만약 나타샤가 좋으면, 벜, 나는 정말로-”

 “있잖아, 그래 나 걔 ‘좋아해’. 걘 꼭 예전 너 같거든. 조그맣고 거침 없는 골칫덩어리.” 스티브가 웃으면서 차를 몰아 도로로 향했다.

 

* * *

 

 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴에 돌아왔을 땐 꽤나 늦은 시간이었다. 도착한 뒤에도 차에 실린 유리를 옮기고 바그로브 형제들에게 밴을 돌려줘야 했다. 개들에게 밥을 주고 고양이를 밖에 내보내고, 그리고 나서야 스티브는 진이 빠져서 마침내 위층으로 올라올 수 있었다. 제법 긴 하루였다. 스티브는 칸딘스키 앞에서 발을 멈췄다. 아직도, 그 앞에 서면 말을 잃었다.

 스티브는 막 들어서는 버키 앞에 손을 내밀어 멈춰세웠다. 버키는 칸딘스키를 바라보더니 스티브를 돌아보고는 고개를 끄덕였다. “나도 널 바라보다보면 눈이 부실 때가 있어, 가끔씩.” 스티브는 전에도 가슴이 아팠던 적이 있지만, 하지만 이건, 이건 정말로 찌르는 듯한 통증이었다. 스티브는 버키가 휘청거릴 정도로 세게 끌어당겨서 아주 오랫동안 키스했다. 버키는 물러나면서 숨을 고르고는, 살짝 미소지었다.

 “저 빌어먹을 그림, 절대 안 돌려 줘.” 버키가 말했다.

 


End file.
